


Take what's broken and make it whole

by wepaytheprice



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Found Family, M/M, Poor Charles Xavier, Poor Erik, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, X-Men: First Class Fix It, idk how I came up with this but here we are, lots of death, visions of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepaytheprice/pseuds/wepaytheprice
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Take what's broken and make it whole

The year is 2020, and the worst part of it has just begun. Life, security, family, everything Ripley knew and held dear had come to a staggering end. She had to find a way to fix this, to go back and make sure that this could not happen. No matter what she did, nothing changed, nothing ever changed. Everything managed to fall apart, her life and her hope fell like grains of sand through a ruthless sieve. However, time was relative and so was other dimensions. Ripley looked at her home for the very last time and took a deep breath. As the hunters slowly closed in, she sliced through the rift of time-related relativity and hopped through. Did she know what was going to be on the other side of her randomly generated portal? Of course not. Was it better than getting slaughtered? One hundred percent.

The sun shone a lot brighter on the new earth. The aura was warmer and safer, as well as significantly younger. It was easier to breathe the rain stained air, and the colors reflected a much simpler time in human history. Ripley found her senses overwhelmed, but she could not think of the rush of the calm feelings that ran through her like salmon through a stream. Her eyes darted from left to right, as she noticed she was in the middle of the road. Quickly, she rushed to the sidewalk, only to bump into a marvelous stranger.

"Oh hello," he chirped, "you're in a rush deary. Is everything alright?"

She stared at him for a moment, eyes wild and haunted. "You have lovely eyes," she responded.

"Well thank you," he smiled thoughtfully. "You seem lost my dear. I'm very good with directions." His friendliness was slightly overwhelming for her. However, she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Um, my name is Charles, what's yours?"

_'Charles Xavier.'_

_'How did you know my name?'_

_'I can show you.'_

_'Please do.'_

Ripley let her walls down and invited him inside her mental palace, her towering cathedral full of awful and sweet memories. He stretched his telepathic limbs through every corridor and room that he could find. People weren't very open to a telepath in their minds, allowing them to roam in the deepest part of themselves. However, this young lady, who goes by the name Ripley, didn't seem to mind. Her conscience walked along with him in the stronghold of her very being. Eventually, they stumbled upon a door, heavily locked and bolted.

_'This is what I need you to see. It will be hard, but this will help you.'_

Charles was hesitant at first, but when his mind registered the door had unlocked he walked inside.

* * *

_"We need to get out of here. Now!" Raven shouted as she threw a large chunk at cement at a random human._

_"But how?" Hank retorted as he shielded a wounded teenager, "Jean is dead, and I have no idea where Kurt is!"_

_"Kurt is in the school trying to find Peter," Ripley replied as she zapped another attacker out of existence._

_The ground rumbled as small pieces of mental unearthed themselves from the soil. Magneto raised his hand in the air and the mutants who were mentally able to process everything ducked. He looked at Ripley and nodded, a plan already devised between the two. She rushed to his side and rewinded the shrapnel that Erik had shot to create ammunition. Before he could fire another round of projectiles, Peter appeared in front of them, a wounded Kurt in his arms._

_"I hate to break this to you," he gasped for breath, "but we're **fucked**."_

_He looked upon the two boys with a sense of agony and anger but knew the outcome of the scenario all too well. They were going to lose, and horribly._

_"Scott's dead!" Hank shrieked as he collapsed to the ground, his right shoulder wounded._

_"Where's Charles?!" Mystique cried as she knelt by the doctor's side._

_"I got Charles out of here," the silver boy replied hastily, "but he's in bad shape, Erik. I don't think he has long before he'll-"_

_"I know," he replied, "I can feel his mind slipping."_

_Ripley had never seen Erik, her mentor, her father figure beside the professor look so helpless. They have had their battles before, but nothing had felt quite like this. She could feel it in her soul, they were going to lose._

_"Erik," Ripley looked at him, "what do you want to do?"_

_He looked away from her and raised his hand again to signal the remaining mutants to get down. Human's collapsed to the ground in bloody tatters, the smell of iron and gunpower made her gag. Suddenly Magneto fell to the floor, his hands clawed at his head, tears formed into his eyes. Peter collapsed next to him, Kurt groaned in sadness and pain. It didn't occur to her for a brief moment they were mourning someone. Then she realized it, she didn't feel a familiar presence in her head, it was lonelier than it previously was._

_"I can't feel him anymore," Erik sobbed and it appeared that everyone had felt it too. Charles Xavier has fallen and the rest of the mutants were soon to follow._

_"We need to do something," Kurt spoke finally, and Ripley nodded._

_"Kurt, take Ripley to a field somewhere," Magneto rose to his feet, "Ripley, you will go to another dimension and fix this."_

_"What? No!" She yelled as Peter gently set down the wounded young man, "I'm not leaving my family to die!"_

_"You will leave us in order to save us," he said._

_She felt Kurt's hand grab hers and fear laced up her entire soul._

_"Erik!"_

_Then they were gone._

Charles fell back onto the sidewalk, tears poured from his azure eyes. The breaths he drew were ragged and he looked around wildly for someone, anyone who could've seen what he just saw.

"When you're in Cuba," Ripley cautioned, "no matter what happens, never say that you and Erik don't want the same thing. It will save you in the end." She let out a deep sigh as she sliced open another rift in the great and endless universe. Without so much as a passing glance, she stepped inside and sowed it shut behind her. Charles Xavier was left reeling in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

Bombs exploded overhead, his legs numb from the bullet that lodged itself in his T12. Erik and his frighteningly blue eyes stared in horror at his injured love whom he cradled tenderly.

"We want the same thing."

A flash of war and chaos and a poor young girl who had seemed to love him.

"Yes, we do."

Erik smiled and removed his helmet after a long and arduous battle among enemies and friends. His mind was flooded with softer sentiments from a kinder man. A man who could forgive heartache and injury like you could the whitest of lies. Love, tenderness, and other sweet and enriching emotions flooded the man who caused so much hurt to a friend, a newfound lover. He couldn't believe the sensation that filled his mind and soul, but he welcomed them with an open mind and open arms. Charles felt that somewhere, someway, things would be okay someday. All he had to do was love and be loved and learn. 


End file.
